Do I Ever Cross Your Mind?
by amporasbutt
Summary: Wendy is going crazy. About someone. The full title is "Do I Ever Cross Your Mind? You're On Mine All the Time." WendyxCartman, Candy, anything you want to call it. Rated T for language. This is a reboot of a fic I started 2 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

"I, um… let me start over. I—uh, can you hang on for a second?" the third grade girl stuttered. She hopped nervously off the podium.

And right in front of the crowd, and more importantly, her boyfriend, Wendy Testaburger kissed Eric Cartman, right on the lips.

The crowd instantly stopped its pitter-patter of side conversations, and witnessed the event that shook three lives.

Then as suddenly as the kiss had happened, it stopped. And the scenery changed. No longer was Wendy sitting in a hot, crowded gymnasium, but she was in a… meadow, with a… horse? And who was this sitting on the front of the horse?

"Wendy," Cartman said. "Kiss me!" He puckered his lips. And, although she was screaming in her head not to do it, she felt her lips doing the same.

"NOOOO!" 15-year-old Wendy Testaburger woke up screaming. What the fuck was that dream? Kissing Eric Cartman? That fatass? She was sick and tired of having that dream. Fifth time that week.

What the fuck. It was time to admit to herself… she had a crush on him. If anything, it was small, minor. But before she could elaborate on this thought, her mother burst in.

"Wendy! Are you okay?"

"Mom. I'm fine. It was just a… bad dream."

"Well your bad dream woke you up just in time. It's 6:45, time to get up," Mrs. Testaburger said, and then left.

Wendy groaned. She hated waking up early, despite her love of school. It was just… things at school have gotten so hard and complicated.

Ever since her nasty breakup with Stan a few months ago, people hadn't really been very kind to Wendy. They blamed the whole thing on her, and everyone except her few closest friends had basically shunned her. She was really upset; the breakup was hard on her, too, although it was more mutual. Wendy couldn't necessarily remember why they had broken up; they just had.

As Wendy walked to school, she thought about her feelings for Cartman. She didn't like him… it was just a nighttime fantasy. Right?

By the time third period rolled around, Wendy was sure it was a fantasy; that it meant nothing. That is, until, she walked into her third period classroom.

Cartman was standing in the middle of the room talking to a few other guys. He saw her, gave a subtle nod, and continued the conversation. He'd been strangely good about her and Stan's breakup. One boy saw the nod, and turned around. Wendy should've recognized that hat instantly… Stan. He saw her, was shocked, then clear hurt and pain washed over his face. He turned away, leaving Wendy feeling a lot guiltier than she had been, for reasons unknown.

Meanwhile, Cartman gave Wendy another look, saying _sorry about him_. She nodded.

_Why is he being so nice to me? He was never this nice to me before… but... he's an asshole!_

She shook all thoughts of Eric Cartman out of her mind and sat down to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy looked over at her clock. 1:36 AM, it read. _Ugh!_ she thought. _Why can't I sleep?_

The girl tiptoed out of bed and looked in the hallway. All the lights were off. _It can't hurt if I go out for a walk, right?_ So she slipped her shoes on, grabbed a blanket, and stole into the night.

The cold Colorado air bit at her face, but Wendy didn't mind. Her house was too hot anyway. She had no clue where she was going, but wasn't surprised where her feet took her.

Stark's Pond. The place where her first date with Stan had been back in third grade. She sent him a note telling him to meet her there, then proceeded to help third grade Eric Cartman to get an alien satellite out of his ass. She chuckled at the thought.

When she arrived, Wendy wrapped herself in her blanket and sat down at a log. She sat there for a while, just thinking about life, watching the reflection of the moon on the pond. She sat for the longest time before she heard the heavy footsteps.

"Hello?" Wendy called into the air. "Who's there?" The footsteps stopped. "Hello?" she called again.

"Relax, Wendy, it's just me," a voice called out. The footsteps continued. Wendy was about to ask again, but then she realized whom the voice and footsteps belonged to.

"Cartman?" she called.

"Yeah, and keep your voice down. People are sleeping," he called back sharply.

"Oh, okay, sorry." She watched as he came into view. "What are you doing up so late?" She looked him up and down.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, a sheepish grin spreading onto his teenage face. He was wearing a long-sleeved red button-down shirt with black pajama pants and ratty brown loafers. Wendy watched as the night wind caressed his long brown hair. She patted the seat on the log next to her, inviting him to join her on the makeshift bench. He did so, cautiously.

"I couldn't sleep; thought taking a walk might help clear my head. What brings you down here?"

"Same reason. Too much going on, you know?"

Wendy nodded. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She tried to keep the conversation going, because she didn't want things to get awkward. There was always a chance of that, especially with the two of them chatting.

"How have you been?" Wendy examined the larger boy. He was looking good; the weight was transforming into muscle in some places.

"I've been good, you know, same old," he said, and after a moment, "I heard about your bad breakup with Stan."

Wendy nodded. She knew it would come to this; lately all her conversations seemed to come back to Stan. "Yeah, it was bad. But I think I might be over it. It's weird."

"Yeah. I get what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Well, no, considering I've never really had a girlfriend, but you know."

She laughed a little. "Yeah, I think I know."

They had made a connection. He had made her laugh, and that was all that they really needed to break the ice.

They chatted idly for a little while longer, not really about anything. Then there was a lull in the conversation.. A little rustle in the bushes, then nothing.

Then, after a while, "Hey, Cartman? I was thinking."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Remember… back in third grade when I kissed you?"

Cartman felt himself turn red at the thought. "Y-yeah…"

"Well I was thinking about it last night. It was kind of random and it just popped into my head." She blushed.

"Last night?" Cartman's voice slightly faltered. "Please, Wendy, that was years ago…" He looked away and scratched the back of his head, blushing mildly.

"I-I know. I know it was. I was just… I don't know, stupid thought. Never mind." She waved the idea away.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's a stupid thought. I just had an entirely other stupid thought about it. But you don't wanna hear them." Wendy looked at the pond in front of her.

Cartman laughed a nervous chuckle. "Hm, why not? I have nothing better to do. I'm all ears, Wendy. What do you have to say?" He smirked.

"Well… we kissed so long ago… what if…" she looked away. "What if… I don't know…?"

Cartman sat in shocked silence for a moment. "…W-wai-wha—t?" He turned three shades of red. "Ah… uh, ah… ag—again? As in… -_are you being completely fucking serious with me,_ Wendy?"

"Of course I am. I'm not a shitter. Ugh, I knew it was stupid." She started to get up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Cartman."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm as she stood up. As he did this, he thought, _Shit! Did I just ask her to wait? Oh God, what am I doing… I really… don't know what is happening right now… what the fuck am I doing?_ "Uh… I mean, if you really want to, just to see. I—I guess it wouldn't be that terrible… I think…"

"Really?" Wendy heard the hopefulness in her voice and silently cursed herself. She looked away, sitting back down on the log with him. She was way too interested in this.

Cartman turned even redder, if possible."…Uh, y-yeah, I mean… it's not really legitimate, right? S-so…"

The boy hesitated shortly and brushed away a few stray raven black tresses of hair from Wendy's face to rest his palm on her cheek before giving her a cautious peck on the lips.


End file.
